The Best Intentions
by Aussie Zoom
Summary: This is the start of a fan based story I will be taking suggestions on where the story will go and update it with the suggestions from you guys so let the ideas roll…
1. BIG WHOOPSIE

The Best Intentions

Even those with the best intentions are doomed to fail. This was the curse that I seemed to doom myself with. Before I get started you should know my name is David I am one of Dr MaKay's research assistants or should I say shouting doll. Because that's what I feel like whenever I leave the lab of the night.

But I had a respite from the chaos of Atlantis in my room I had my laptop ready and waiting to finish the novel I was working on. The same novel that no one would ever see because I had let my imagination run wild.

Wild imagination that's what I am going to call it more like sexual dreaming but from now on the Imagination is what I'm going to call it. So I had been working on this novel for some time it was good even though I absolutely sucked at grammar and punctuation the actual story line was good. Tonight's chapter I was going to write was the chapter I had been looking forward to the most the one where me and Major Sheppard where going do "work out" horizontally, if you get the gist of it.

The chapter had been running through my head all day and the story plot points I had all worked out.

WHERE: Control Room

WHEN: After Dark

The perfect setting for a erotic chapter.

**2 hours later…**

Finally the chapter was done o what a feeling it was when I felt the chill down my spine the one that comes when you accomplish something that was stuck in your head that you had to get out. Now it is time to save this sucker

On this word processor I went file and clicked save or what I thought was save when I realised that I had actually clicked submit to network. This could be a problem as anything that went on the network was fair game and anyone could read it but not only that once something is on the network you cannot delete it or change it. I'm dumbfounded how could I make this happen I have singlehandedly destroyed my carer and screwed my life up in ways I can yet imagine.

This was all to much I slumped over to my bed and crawled under the covers what would tomorrow bring? Who knows but I don't want to face it at the moment

**A/N This is the start of a fan based story I will be taking suggestions on where the story will go and update it with the suggestions from you guys so let the ideas roll…**

**Also Follow Me On Twitter to get news on the latest story updates or delays AusZoomFanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

The best intentions chapter 2

what had I done but it did I seriously just please that to the Atlantis server. I and in so much trouble unfortunately that was the only thought going through my head when I was trying to sleep. Hopefully the upload to the network, wouldn't work I had been having trouble all week-long uploading to the server I don't think McKay got round to fixing it.

This train of thought was cut short when "Upload Complete" flashed across my screen in happy blue letters. Well hopefully no one will find it...

**The next morning after two hours sleep**

The canteen in the morning was quiet and Twitter. Unfortunately to my sad acknowledgement everyone had seen the new upload and had read my erotic story. Luckily according to Taylor who I bumped into the story did not upload with the authors details, it was a complete and utter mystery who the erotic author was.

My job was safe unless Sheppard all McKay got to a computer and McKay worked is magic and found out it was me of course, he would not know who I was as he is completely and utterly useless at remembering his staff. But of course that would mean he would go searching on the Atlantis database and bring up my personnel file...

My best bet is to completely avoid McKay and Shepherd this would take some mad ninja skills. Too bad I was an uncoordinated clutz. I even tripped over the seamless door runners in my room every day I walk in,_ I Am so Screwed._

**One hour later leaving my quarters**

Walking down the hallway keeping an eye on everyone to make sure none wherel looking at me and that to point me out as the author. As I walk another 50 m I see McKay and Shepherd with Elizabeth walking down the hallway in a hurry. I'm crap I'm caught is all I can think before turning around and trying to run away what I hadn't noticed is that I had moved 3 feet to the right in front of the chair. I now was flat on my face with a floor tile crushing my nose. Great what a great escape artist I am high-fiving the floor with my face for the sixth time this week, no wonder I keep giving myself a black eye.

While on the floor a see Shepherd and Elizabeth break off and go into a transport and McKay go down a flight of stairs. Awesome they are drstracted,.

21:00 hours my quarters

It is interesting everybody liked mine McKay and Shepherd story so much that it was all anyone was talking about I am the best mystery this city has to offer at the present time.

Even though work was hectic I managed to come up with a new story

"as the rain pelted the city the door to McKay suite open and uninvited guest was at the door completely clad in black militarily uniform from head to toe dripping wet and a unusual longing look in his eye nodding once at McKay to be let in. What was a scientist to do when the love of your life comes knocking looking for love what are you to say...

I have work at 5 AM in the morning you can't come in... No you wouldn't say that you would let them in and love them into the morning"

Wow this chapter was better than the rest it actually brought in love between all the lovemaking I was going to be hit or was I?

**Author's note: sorry guys major writer's block you may have noticed this chapter is written a little differently this is because I am currently trialling Nuance Dragon 12 to make our business computers run slightly better and accept voice commands and dictation.**

**This chapter is a story buildup all credit goes to Natashja Singleton for this chapter and the ideas behind it unfortunately I have used your idea and have more ideas to take from it in future don't fret alert let you down.**

**Love and peace out**

**Aussie zoom**

**Also Follow Me On Twitter to get news on the latest story updates or delays AusZoomFanfic**


	3. THIS CAN'T BE GOOD

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long had a little bit of a break and decided not to publish any further until I stopped receiving harassing e-mails from a user on here to update my stories and as I kept saying it is hard to have inspiration when im being pushed so I will leave this as a small update until I can write more**

**3:30 Am **

A quiet pissed off know rocked my door. Clearly this wasn't a social call as I got out of bed and flung on the nearest boxers I could find because stupidly I had gone to sleep in only what god gave me. What a fool I was, as I stumbled over to the door and swiped over the pad I found a red faced Makay standing at my door tablet in hand and a beep rapidly emitting from it. Oh crap! Was this because I had posted another chapter to the story last night to the mainframe.

"You and I need to have a word NOW!" oh this wasn't going to be pleasant in the slightest. Wordlessly Makay Stepped in took off his shoes and walked to my desk. As I was reaching to close the door I managed to get a face full of the wall near the door. The one wall I hand tried to make out with *sigh*.

Makay stifled a giggle a giggle can you believe it a man like him giggling. Well if you're going to die might as well leave them laughing.

**3:46 Am**

After 15 minutes of telling me off for writing a story on him and Sheppard. Makay turned around and blatantly admitted that even though I shouldn't have he was enjoying trying out the ways in which I detailed in my stories of which him and Sheppard made love he would defiantly would like to try someday.

With lightning fast reflexes he planted a passionate and violent kiss on my lips. Oh God Yes! After the moment of being taken aback it was time to return the kiss deep and forcefully back.

P.S-A/N:

_**I will try and update more frequently and if you want the story to head in another direction simple make a suggestion I will try and take it aboard**_

_**Also Follow Me On Twitter to get news on the latest story updates or delays AusZoomFanfic**_


End file.
